Polarizable devices have wide applications, e.g., energy storage, data storage, and electric switching. Among the commonly used polarizable devices are dielectric capacitors and double-layer capacitors.
Dielectric capacitors have low capacitances, e.g., 0.1-1 μF/cm2. Thus, their applications are very limited. On the other hand, double-layer capacitors, which store charges in their two electrode layers, have much greater capacitances, e.g., 0.5-5.0 F/cm2. However, double-layer capacitors are expensive and cannot be easily scaled up.
There is a need to develop a scalable and inexpensive polarizable ion-conducting material.